The present invention relates to a method and a system for withdrawing body fluid, and in particular to such a system and method which includes a pressure piece that is in contact with the skin during the withdrawal process.
Methods and collecting systems for small amounts of body fluids are used to the greatest extent by diabetics for blood sugar self-monitoring that is typically performed several times daily as part of a normoglycaemic-oriented insulin treatment. In order for laymen to carry out the required steps in a simple and rapid manner, it is desirable to provide so-called “integrated systems” in which blood collection and analysis is carried out in a combined manner in one unit. In order to collect capillary blood, it is necessary to puncture the skin, but is desirable to do so in a manner that the puncture pain and scar formation is minimized to the extent possible.
One such integrated system, among others, is described in WO2001089383, which discloses an elastomeric compression unit used as a pressure piece. The perforation device comprises a cannula that is inserted into the compressed skin area and remains there to collect body fluid. Apart from requiring adequate transfer of blood to an analytical zone, it can also be problematic for the user hygienically and psychologically that some of the collected blood remains visible on the skin surface after the measurement.
It would be desirable to avoid the above-noted disadvantages and to enable an optimized collection of body fluid with simple handling.